


Caramel Macchiato

by kottondays



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kottondays/pseuds/kottondays
Summary: In which you meet your boyfriend after a long day at work and you enjoy a drink while you let him work on the things he has to.





	Caramel Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 커피를 마시고 by Urban Zakapa
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/3PX5Hkkhh4da6Sntk3LwYo?si=p2Z9vtaUScKWkWK8n-emWw
> 
> A long overdue drabble for the closest human I have in my life.

Soft and lightweight melodies hit your senses as soon as you opened the door of the café where you were supposed to meet Seokmin. Your eyes scanned the building looking for that familiar figure and once you did you went on your way to his table.

As per usual, he was immensely concentrated on the paper on his hand while the other was just patiently rested on the keyboard of his laptop. Though the place was filled with calm music he still chose to listen on his own as you can see him with his airpods on, slightly hidden behind his fluffy, light auburn, permed hair. The one you’ve always loved messing with your fingers whenever you get the chance to. He’s seated at the far end, at the corner, where you thought he thinks he won’t get much disturbance.

“ _Hey,_ ” You greeted lightly tapping his shoulder. Seokmin looked up to you, a smile instantly spreading across his face as his eyes disappeared just after his mouth momentarily formed an ‘o’. “ _Hi baby, you’re here?_ “ He placed his hand at the small of your back as you leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

You sat on the sofa chair across him and he took a moment to admire how you still looked too pretty even in your work clothes, your scrubs, and even after your shift. You work as a Nutritionist-Dietitian at a local private hospital just a block away hence he wanted to meet you at that certain café. It was easier to go there for you.

“ _How was your day?_ ” He asked. Your chest heaved up and down tiredly as you shifted your gaze at his face. “ _Same-same. Pretty uneventful. Yours?_ ” Before he could answer you he called the waiter and ordered for you, once he did he turned to you and gave you a little pout. “ _It was fine. You look a bit tired though. You wanna go home and rest?”_

As much as you wanted to lay on your comfy bed and just call it a day, you knew the feeling of having him around, just his mere presence, couldn’t amount to the comfort your bed gives you. Well, _most of the time_.

Instead of saying something you just offered him a smile and shook your head quickly.

He chuckled at the face you made when you did. _Adorable_ , he thought. “ _Well then I’ll just get back to what I was doing.._ ”

 

 

Seokmin could be doing the most mundane things and it would still make your heart flutter.

Just like how it is at the moment.

Things spread on the table‑ his books, papers, a few highliters and pens, eyes on the screen of his laptop, his fingers furiously typing something but‑ you see more than and through those.

You see how he tries to rub the sleepiness out from his eye as he got off late from his radio program every late Wednesday night, you also see how he would scrunch his nose whenever he reads something he doesn’t like and rub his neck trying to ease the pain from sitting and leaning down the whole day just to finish the paper he was doing for his master studies. Not just that, you also see that despite he’s a busy little beaver he still goes on the extra mile whenever his family and friends need him to.

You see a hardworking guy, a great son and a friend, doing everything he could possibly do to reach his dreams and you still wonder how is it possible that he still makes time for you in between all the matters he needs to attend to.

 

Just as you were thinking about it you couldn’t help but voice out a few words, “ _You know, I’ve always been jealous of you... How you seem so good at whatever you do, also having the chance to do something you’ve always wanted.”_

Taken aback by your sudden confession he bobbed his head up and adjusted his glasses. Sensing he was at loss for words you continued. “ _It seems like you’ve always had whatever you need and wanted in your hands… It’s nice._ ”

Only fleetingly he stared at you in confusion, putting whatever he was holding on the table, shaking his head on your direction, and then without any hesitation he tapped the space beside him since the sofa chair he was sitting on was for two people anyway. You proceeded to do what he has told you and once you were slumped beside him he put his hands on both sides of your face and guided it to his shoulder and before you could react he entwined your fingers together and softly giggled at himself, as if he won something special. “ _Now, I do.._.”

You felt your heart betray you again as you felt it skip a beat. Three years and he still makes you feel the same.

But your eyebrows met as you thought he didn’t make any sense so you asked what he meant and he chuckled at you before answering. “ _You said I’ve always had what I needed and wanted in my hands and you were wrong but,_ ” He then raised your tangled fingers as his head slightly leaned on you to look down for a bit before ending what he said, “ _but now, I do._ ”

Reflexively removing your rested head on his broad shoulder you stared at him and rolled your eyes but failing to hide your blush and wide smile still, so you lightly hit him on his arm which made him laugh and you too in the process.

“ _But seriously, everything I did and have been doing, I wouldn’t have done it without your help... Without your encouragement every time I wanted to give up, without your comfort every time I beat myself up over something I wasn’t satisfied of and I’m aware of how much of a pain I can be whenever that happens.._ ”

He winced remembering how you would try to convince him that he isn’t what he thought he was, that he’s always enough and that as long as he does his best at what he does, he’s good and also to never forget that he’s only human. “ _You’ve just always been there for me every step of the way and you are a great part of who I am today so I hope you will give yourself a little more credit than you let on._ ”

 

There it was again, a wave of an _overwhelming_ _happiness_ , from the appreciation he would always give you. Wanting to savor the moment and his words, you closed your eyes and try to etch every single word that came out of his mouth to your heart, as if the feeling he’d initially given you wasn’t enough to almost make it burst.

“ _You’re good at what you do as well. You take care of me well enough that I’ve just learned to love life and more ever since you became a part of mine. You do things with passion and it is enthralling even if you know it’s not exactly what you’ve wanted to do, you still put extra effort on it and it may exhaust you but you know what? it puts me in awe at how brave and strong you are for that, but also that’s why you have me. You can lean on me any time. I promise to always be here for you.”_ Seokmin then planted a lingering kiss on the side of your hair. 

Your hand broke free from his hold and instead proceeded to hug him sideways. There was that feeling again, bubbling inside of you, you didn’t want to recognize it because you know when you do you might end up tearing up like the cry baby you are.

 

 

Just in time when your drink came, along with a slice of your favorite cake. To express your gratitude at Seokmin you turned to his side just as he did and stared at his eyes, meekly saying _Thank you_ and kissing his arm. You were too tired to even form an acceptable reply to everything he said but you both know he felt it.

You gestured him to finish what he was writing while you remained seated beside him. You grabbed the cup they served your favorite drink in and sipped on it. You’ve always loved the taste of coffee and caramel mixed together. How the bitterness and strong taste of coffee would blend with the delighting sweetness of caramel.

Life is like that. It consists of sullen things but that only makes you appreciate the parts that hold the delicate sweetness even more and for you, that is _Lee Seokmin_. The guy you can always count on, the guy who shows and makes you feel that every living cell in his body appreciates and loves you for what and who you are.

He will always be your favorite part of the day, no matter how exhausting it can be and even in the days that weren’t; especially on the days that weren’t; because you know he’s the reason for it.  

 ** _“I love you..”_** You softly uttered before sipping on your Caramel Macchiato in which made Seokmin return with a shy smile, then, an equally soft giggle, the one that always makes you, if not, the happiest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! aaaaa- thank you for reading my first work, if you've ever stumbled upon it.  
> this is actually the first time ive written a one shot and i know i may have a lot to improve on but i hope you enjoyed it till the end ♡ 
> 
> also, i wanted to originally not post this here but i figured i should since my friend told me there are only a few dk fics/drabble/one shot hehe ღ˘⌣˘ღ have a great day yall


End file.
